In large companies located in different Regions it is becoming a common practice to use conference calls to have different parties participating in virtual meetings by connecting to conference call facilities. This is sometimes also applicable and effective for people located in the same town, but at different company buildings, to avoid the need to find a conference room and to move several people around the buildings. Usually there is a conferencing number which is related to a centralized communication apparatus, possibly located in a place that is remote from all the call participant locations. For example the conference call facility system may be located in New York and the call participants are located in Los Angeles (Calif.), Rome (Italy), Austin (Tex.) and may be calling from different kind of places: e.g. the own office, a customer office, from home, from any public space like hotels, airports, train stations, own cars and so on. When the number of participants is high, it is difficult to understand who has dialled in, joining the call. This information may be available at the central location where the conferencing system facility is located, but it may be not available to all the remote locations and to all the participants. In most cases it is important for who set the meeting to know who dialled in. There is normally a tone announcing that someone has just dialled in and it is usual practice to ask “Who has just joined?”. The meeting moderator manually can keep track of the names to know if all expected parties are in and to write down the participants list in the meeting minutes at the end. This information is also important for all the attendees, in order to know who is connected on the other side of the phones and is listening/participating. Now if you are among the first people connecting, you hear all the moderator identifications requests and you may manually get the same participants list, but if you are one of the last dialling in or if you arrive when the call has already started, you might miss this kind of information.